A Primeira Vez Que Eu Amei
by Caroline Yukishiro
Summary: Ela era apenas uma elfa que vivia tranquilamente em sua vila. Plantando, colhendo... Vivendo. Mas, um fato inesperado poderá mudar essa rotina, e, no meio dele, poderá descobrir um sentimento até então desconhecido. Será que dará certo?
1. Chapter 1

**Yo!**

**Sou nova por aqui... Bom, não tenho muito o que dizer.**

**Essa é a minha primeira fic... A primeira que posto aqui também x)**

**O título não é lá grande coisa ' Mas a fic sim. 0/**

**Eu espero que gostem. ..**

**Bjuks.**

**Ja ne.**

* * *

"Já chega, Monnu!" Disse o patriaca dos High Elfos, Kashin.

"Oh, está bem." Disse Monnu, sem contextar o patriaca que carinhosamente chamava de avô.

Monnu estava treinando para aperfeiçoar seus poderes de cura, e no dia anterior mesmo, ela havia aprendido a ressuscitar alguém! Ela mal pôde acreditar, e no dia seguinte, estava tão empolgada que na hora de seu treinamento, junto com os outros High Elfos, ela se concentrou só em aperfeiçoar aquela nova técnica, ignorando seus limites. Por isso o seu "avô" chamara a sua atenção.

"Monnu, não deve ultrapassar os seus limites. Essa nova técnica que aprendeu é realmente surpreendente, mas você sabe que requer muita energia." Disse Kashin.

"Tudo bem vovô, da póxima vez, na hora do treinamento, vou sair junto com os outros." disse Monnu, com um sorriso no rosto.

Os poderes do High Elfos eram mais baseados na cura e proteção, apesar de haver grandes guerreiros e elfos com magias de ataque. Na vila de Kashin, todos combinaram um horário para treinar e aperfeiçoar suas técnicas e força, pois se um yokai invadisse a vila, não poderiam salvá-la. Não era toda hora que aparecia um yokai, já que eles não guardavam fragmentos da shikon, mas mesmo assim ainda apareciam alguns.

Monnu era uma grande elfa. Seus poderes de cura eram muito bons, se visse um de seus companheiros machucados, nem que fosse um arranhão, ela estendia a mão e uma aura dourada e brilhante os curava, e recebia um sorriso terno em agradecimento.

"Monnu!" Disse Keijin, chamando a atenção de Monnu, que olhava para o lindo dia.

"Já terminou seu treinamento?" perguntou.

"Hai!" Disse Monnu, alegre.

"Você tem se esforçado muito esses dias, Monnu. Para que quer ser melhor do que já é?" Disse Keijin, brincalhão. Monnu lhe deu um sorriso.

"Quero que meus poderes de cura fiquem muito bons! Quero ajudar na hora da luta. E ainda mais com essa nova técnica que aprendi, estou ainda mais empolgada!"

"Monnu, você sabe que é arriscado." Disse Keijin, um pouco sério.

"Não se preocupe com isso! Por isso eu treino, para aperfeiçoar e dominar minhas técnicas!" Disse. "Mas, você veio me dizer alguma coisa?"

"Oh, sim, jah estava me esquecendo." Disse keijin. "Hoje está um dia lindo, sem tarefas, e todos já acabaram o treinamento, eu pensei em lhe convidar para dar um passeio, para espairecer."

"Claro." Disse Monnu, animada. "Seria ótimo, faz um bom tempo que não dou uma volta pelo Jardim dos Elfos."

Kashin não permitia que Monnu participasse das lutas, apesar da insistência dela. Temia muito por ela. Ela sempre dizia que seria útil, dando uma chuva de cura, mas para executar essa técnica, ela tinha que ficar imóvel, se concentrando, por isso poderia ser um alvo fácil. Ela tinha que ficar aguardando na vila, só depois que seus companheiros chegassem é que poderia curá-los. Ela não se conformava com isso, e não ia desistir tão facilmente, pois esperava na vila muito preocupada. E se um deles morresse?

Enquanto passeava com Keijin pelo Jardim dos Elfos, Monnu estava com isso na cabeça. Agora ela já dominava suas técnicas com mais perfeição, e aprendera a ressuscitar alguém. Então, poderia participar da luta agora, não é? Quando retornasse à vila, comentaria isso com seu avô.

"Monnu?" Foi puxada de volta à realidade, quando Keijin a chamou.

"Ah, me desculpe Keijin, eu estava distraí--" Ela interrompeu sua fala, quando percebeu para o que Keijin estava olhando, com um sorriso.

"Ahhhh, que linda!" Monnu se fascinou quando viu a linda rosa que crescia apenas no Jardim dos Elfos. "Eu não via essa rosa há mais de 5000 anos!"

"Pois é, é um dos motivos que eu lhe convidei para passear até aqui." Disse Keijin.

Keijin gostava muito de Monnu. Sempre se sentiu atraído por ela, mas ainda não estava certo sobre seus sentimentos.

O Jardim dos Elfos era o verdadeiro paraíso. Pequenos animais silvestres viviam tranquilamente ali, um pequeno riacho com água fresca para matar a sede, as árvores tão cheias de vida davam o tronco forte e uma boa sombra para poder descansar, junto com as brisas suaves e frescas. Tudo era tão harmônico.

"Eu estou com dó de arrancá-la daqui, já que ela só vai nascer depois de 5000 anos, mas eu gostaria de poder levá-la para a vila! Ficaria bem mais bonita e alegre, não acha?"

"Hai." Disse Keijin. "Vamos levá-la, então."

Monnu cuidadosamente a arrancou do ramo, e a colocou na palma da mão. Ela brilhava como os olhos de Monnu, e Keijin sorriu quando viu a cena.

Eles andaram lentamente até chegar a vila, aos sons da risada de Monnu, mas essas risadas logo se transformaram em uma expressão de pavor e tristeza, quando chegaram à vila. Algumas partes da vila estavam destruídas, mas Monnu não se importou muito com aquilo. Ela correu e entrou na roda de pessoas que estavam rodeando Kashin.

"Vovô, vovô! Fale comigo vovô!"

Kashin estava muito mal. Estava deitado no chão, sentindo dor no peito, com alguns ferimentos leves. Mas isso não era o mais grave.

"O que aconteceu aqui??" Monnu estava apavorada.

"Um gigante youkai aranha nos atacou! Conseguimos defender a vila, mas o yokai conseguiu envenenar o patriaca!" disse um dis High Elfos.

"Mas isso não pode ser! Não recebemos ataques de youkais gigantes assim!" Disse Monnu, sem saber o que fazer.

"Mas hoje recebemos, Monnu!" Disse Magroph, tentando agir. "Escute! Você terá que ir até a Fonte da Vida e trazer a água dela para o patrica beber! É o único jeito de salvá-lo!" Disse Magroph, entregando-le um pote. "Nós ficaremos aqui protegendo a vila, se vier mais um!"

"Hai!" Disse Monnu. "Vou voltar o mais depressa possível!"

"Eu irei com você!" Disse Keijin. "Poderia ter youkais no meio do caminho!"

"Não há tempo para isso, Keijin!" Disse Monnu. "Sou muito ágil, posso me esquivar deles facilmente, por isso sou eu que vou lá!"

"Mas, Monnu!"

Quando Keijin disse isso, Monnu já tinha ido embora.

"O youkai..." Kashin começou a dizer, com dificuldade. "O youkai tinha um fragmento da Shikon. Por isso era tão forte." Completou Kashin, mostrando o fragmento.

"É mesmo! Como não percebemos! Mas isso não valeu o seu sacrifício, Kashin! Agora você esta muito ferido!" Disse um dos elfos.

"Não me trate como se eu fosse um velho fraco!" Disse Kashin. "Apesar de velho, ainda posso cuidar muito bem dessa vila. E eu não poderia deixar algo valioso como um fragmento da shikon em mão erradas. Argh!"

"Não faça mais esforço, patriaca!" Disse o elfo. "Monnu irá voltar com a Água da Vida e você vai ficar bem logo!"

Kashin não era o tipo de guerreiro que se deixaria vencer por um veneno... mas a idade nos prega algumas peças.

[Vovô, Eu não vou te perder, como perdi meus pais! Você é a única coisa que tenho nessa vida! Onegai, resista! Pensou Monnu, correndo com muita agilidade.

Havia alguns yokais no meio do caminho, como Keijin citou, mas Monnu se esquivou rapidamente deles, ganhando alguns arranhões no processo, seja de yokais também ágeis ou do espinho das roseiras.

Ficou aliviada quando avistou uma enorme montanha.

[Estou chegando! Que alívio!

Quando fez a curva da montanha, ainda correndo, esbarrou/trombou em alguma coisa/alguém, e caiu no chão, soltando o pote que carregava.

"Ouch!" Reclamou Monnu, com a mão na cabeça, no local onde estava doendo. Se apoiou em um dos braços, com os olhos meio abertos, para tentar enxergar qual foi o seu obstáculo.

O que conseguiu enxergar foi um sapo verde, a olhando estranhamente, uma garotinha humana, tentando se aproximar para ver se estava bem, um dragão de duas cabeças, a olhando do mesmo jeito da garotinha, e por último, metade de um corpo, que estava vestido elegantemente. Ainda com os olhos meio abertos, ela levantou um pouco a cabeça, para enxergar o rosto da enorme figura. Mas só o que conseguiu ver foram dourados olhos frios a fitando de volta, com indiferença.

Ela logo voltou à realidade, com os sons dos yokais que a perseguia. Ela rapidamente localizou o pote e o apanhou de volta, se levantando e correndo em direção à Fonte da Vida.

"Nossa! Será que ela está bem, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Perguntou Rin. "Porque será que ela estava com tanta pressa?"

"Ora, Rin!" Interrompeu Jaken. "Não está vendo que isso não faz a menor diferença para o Ssssenhor Sssesshoumaru?"

"Hum..." Rin ignorou a rudeza de Jaken. "Será que ela ficou com um galo na cabeça? Ela trombou com muita força no Senhor Sesshoumaru."

"O Sesshoumaru-sama não liga para o bem estar dos humanos!" Insistiu Jaken.

"Ela não é uma humana." Disse Sesshomaru-sama. "É uma meia-elfa."

Chegando ao destino, Monnu rapidamente encheu o pote ao máximo com a Água da Vida, e retornou à vila. Chegando lá, ela abriu caminho e deu a água para Kashin beber.

"Pronto vovô, você logo logo estará bem agora." Disse Monnu, mais aliviada do que nunca.

"Monnu!" Chamou Keijin, preocupado. "Monnu, você está bem??"

"Hai, Keijin-kun. Apareceram alguns yokais no meio do caminho, como você disse, mas eu--"

"Olhe só como você está! Cheia de arranhões, sua roupa está toda rasgada!" Disse Keijin, indignado, mas Monnu não achou motivos para tanta indignação. [São apenas arranhões!

"Isso não teria acontecido se Magroph não tivesse mandado você! Eu poderia muito bem ter ido no seu lugar!" Disse Keijin, lançando um olhar de raiva para Magroph, que não aceitou o insulto.

"Você não se importa com Monnu, Magroph?"

"Nani??" Disse Magroph, se aproximando. "Eu a mandei porque não era hora de ficar escolhendo quem iria buscar a água! E ela é ágil, e é muito melhor do que você!"

"Mas olhe só como ela está! Veja o estado dela!"

"Não a trate como uma criança indefesa! São apenas arranhões! Nossos companheiros podem curá-la!"

"E esse galo na cabeça dela??"

Depois desse comentário, Monnu imediatamente se lembrou dos dourados olhos frios.

"O que tem o galo? Ele também pode ser curado, estúpido!"

"Parem com essa discussão fútil!" Disse Kashin.

"Patriaca! O Senhor já está bem! Graças a Deus!" Disse Keijin.

"Mas é claro que sim, a água da Fonte da Vida pode curar qualquer coisa, diferente de nós, que só podemos curar ferimentos." Disse Kashin.

Monnu também teria pulado de alegria, se não estivesse com o pensamento fixado na grande figura de olhos ambares.

"Monnu.." Ela foi puxada de volta à realidade de novo. "..Arigatou." Disse Kashin.

"Não precisa me agradecer, vovô. Não iria permitir que você fosse embora assim por causa de um veneno estúpido!"

Só então, Monnu foi reparar nos danos que o ataque havia causado à vila. Jardins destruídos, algumas casas com pequenas chamas no telhado, e algumas partes do chão estava sem grama.

Então lembrou também da rosa do Jardim dos Elfos que trouxera para a vila, e tinha deixado cair com o susto.

[Oh não! Não posso tê-la perdido! Não vou esperar mais 5000 anos para vê-la de novo!

Ela a procurou desesperadamente, e a encontrou ali, no lugar onde teve o choque, intacta e brilhante. Ela a apanhou e a mostrou para o seu avô, que a colocou a colocou num lindo vaso, onde ela encaixava perfeitamente, e a colocou no centro do vilarejo, em cima de uma pequena pilastra.

Então, Monnu se sentou em uma pedra, com um ar desanimado. Keijin veio fazer companhia a ela.

"Oi, Monnu. O que foi? Não precisa ficar triste, já passou."

Monnu suspirou. "Mas deu tudo errado. Estava um dia tão lindo e tranqüilo para um passeio, sem tarefas, sem preocupações. Até tive a sorte de encontrar a rosa do Jardim dos Elfos. E toda essa alegria quase terminou em uma tragédia."

Nem iria mais comentar com seu avô sobre poder participar das lutas de agora em diante. Não estava com disposição para isso mais, e ela imaginou que Kashin também não.

"É muito difícil o dia estar tão lindo como esteve hoje, assim como também é difícil achar um bom motivo para estar muito alegre. Mas em questão de segundos você pode ficar angustiada, e ficar assim o resto do dia. E não há passeio que faça mudar isso, pois já está escurecendo."

O Sol já estava se pondo. A noite fria apenas aumentava a angústia de todos no momento. Diante disso, Keijin não encontrou mais nada para dizer à Monnu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, eu aqui de novo. 0/**

**Felizmente, eu não demoro para postar o/ ... Desde que eu tenha o que postar, claro 'xD**

**Ahn... Capítulo pequeno em relação ao outro, mas se tiver reviews, posto o 3° rapidinho. O/**

**Bjuks.**

**Ja ne.**

* * *

**Capítulo II - O Duro Treinamento**

No dia seguinte, todos estavam em suas posições para começar o treinamento, pois já estava na hora. Kashin agora estava propondo um treinamento mais rigoroso, devido ao acontecimento do dia anterior.

"De agora em diante, provavelmente vão começar a aparecer yokais fortes como aquele yokai aranha gigante, que atacou nossa vila. Ainda mais agora que temos em mãos um dos fragmentos da shikon, muitos yokais vão querer se apoderar dela."

"Então, vamos nos livrar dele!" Disse um dos High Elfos.

O Patriaca se virou para ele, com uma expressão séria. "Tem idéia disso do que acabou de falar? Acha que simplismente é só nos livrarmos dele e acabou?" O Elfo ficou sentido. "Não posso deixá-lo em mãos erradas, Ou uma coisa terrível poderá acontecer. Só o que temos que fazer é treinarmos duro para podermos eliminar todos eles."

Nesse momento, apareceu Lia, uma pequena fada que fazia parte da vida dos elfos.

"Não diga uma coisa tão tola como essa. Não podemos nos livrar do fragmento assim." Disse Lia para o elfo.

"Não me amofine, fada impertinente!" Disse o elfo, com rudeza. "Eu nem sei para que você vive com a gente."

"Não fale assim com a Lia." Disse Monnu. "Ela é muito querida por todos nós." Lia se alegrou com o comentário.

"Vamos começar o treinamento." Disse Kashin. "Não vamos mais treinar sozinhos, por nós mesmos. Vamos agora treinar em grupo, atacando uns aos outros. Assim o treinamento vai surtir mais efeito."

Os elfos não acharam uma boa idéia no começo, mas acabaram concordando.

No minuto seguinte, todos estavam treinando juntos, e parecia mesmo melhor, pois agora estavam conseguindo se esquivar dos golpes com mais facilidade, observando os passos do adversário. Enquanto todos lutavam, Monnu usava seus poderes de cura em todos, que se sentiam cheios de energia para continuar treinando.

Isso formaria uma tática e tanto no meio de um combate de verdade. Kashin estava observando aquilo. Enquanto todos lutavam, Monnu podia curar todos.

"Magroph, não se empolgue demais!" Advertiu Kashin, observando que Magroph estava levando o treinamento a sério demais com seu adversário, Keijin.

Lia, que estava assistindo o treino no alto de uma árvore, bateu as pequenas asas para dar uma volta, já que percebeu que o treino duraria mais tempo que o normal, já que estava surtindo mais efeito.

No meio do passeio, ela avistou cinco aventureiros que estavam andando em direção à vila. Lia os observou por um tempo.

Um jovem humano disse para a sua amiga, também humana:

"Kagome-sama, tem certeza que o fragmento da shikon está nessa direção?" Disse Miroku.

"Sim, posso sentí-lo, está mais perto." Disse Kagome.

"O que?? Como essa garota pode sentir a presença de fragmentos da Shikon?" Disse Lia, para si mesma. "Ela parece ser uma garota humana."

"Olhem, uma vila!" Disse Sango.

"Lá-lá, mais um fragmento para a nossa coleção." Brincou o pequeno kitsune.

"Ih, isso não está me cheirando bem!" Disse Lia, que voou como um beija-flor de volta à vila, para avisar para o Patriaca.

Chegando à vila, InuYasha e sua turma encontraram todos treinando com vigor. Kashin já estava advertido sobre os 5 intrusos.

"Sim? Em que posso ajudar?" Disse polidamente.

"Posso sentir. O fragmento da Shikon está com esse senhor." Sussurrou Kagome, alto o suficiente para Kashin escutar.

"Hah, estão o fragmento está com você?" Disse InuYasha, em um tom rude.

Kashin o fitou por um tempo e depois disse: "Hum.. quer o fragmento da Shikon?"

"Feh, é melhor estregá-lo, velho, senão.." Ameaçou InuYasha, mostrando as garras, com Kagome se aproximando dele para tentar detê-lo.

"Então, pegue-o." Disse Kashin, estendendo a mão com o fragmento.

Todos ficaram atônitos por um momento. Kagome se aproximou e o pegou no lugar de InuYasha, que estava surpreso por estregá-lo tão facilmente. Não era só ele que estava surpreso, todos da vila estavam.

"Muito obrigada.. senhor." Disse Kagome.

"Era só o fragmento que vocês queriam?" Perguntou Kashin. "Pois bem, já o tem em mãos. Podem se retirar da minha vila."

InuYasha não gostou do modo como Kashin falou, mas foi embora sem contextar, já que havia conseguido o que queria.

"Garota.." Disse Kashin para Kagome, que virou-se para ele.

"Hai?"

"Qual o seu nome?"

"Hum...? É Kagome... Kagome Higurashi, prazer. E o seu?" Ela respondeu, sorrindo.

Kashin correspondeu ao sorriso. "Meu nome é Kashin, sou o Patriaca dos High Elfos. O prazer é todo meu."

Ainda sorrindo, ela virou-se e foi embora.

"Mas.. Como você pôde entregar o fragmento assim, para esses estranhos, de mão beijada, Patriaca??" Contextou Keijin. "Logo o senhor, que tanto disse que não poderíamos colocá-lo em mãos erradas--"

Keijin não contextou mais quando percebeu que Kashin e Magroph se olhavam, como se estivessem pensando a mesma coisa.

[Essa garota... ela não é uma humana qualquer. Ela pode sentir a presença da Shikon no Tama, e senti uma aura muito bondosa nela. Provavelmente, deve ser uma miko. Ela vai ser de grande ajuda.

Monnu também observava os 5 estranhos que há pouco estavam em sua vila. Mas seus pensamentos estavam voltados em outra coisa.

[Aqueles olhos... aqueles olhos dourados... Será que era ele?? Arregalou mais os olhos verdes. [Não, não era. Não eram frios como aqueles que eu vi, e ele não estava vestido tão elegantemente. Abaixou os olhos de novo, angustiada. Não teve tempo de ver o rosto dele, pois os dourados olhos a prenderam como um pássaro em uma gaiola.

"Monnu?" Escutou Keijin chamar seu nome. Este a chamou porque havia percebido que a garota não parecia estar neste planeta.

"Hai, Keijin-kun?"

"Monnu, você tem andado muito distraída ultimamente. O que está acontecendo?" Ele perguntou, um pouco preocupado.

Monnu achou melhor não responder.

A imagem da grande figura vestida elegantemente e os olhos de ambar simplismente não saía de sua mente. Mas por quê? Por que aquela imagem teimava em aparecer em sua mente toda hora?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III - A Visão**

_"Monnu, o dia está bonito como aquele em nós fomos passear no Jardim dos Elfos, e por isso eu vou dar uma volta por lá. Gostaria de me acompanhar?" Disse Keijin._

_"Oh.. Hai, Keijin-kun." Respondeu, com um sorriso._

_Chegando lá, Monnu estava observando, com um sorriso, as borboletas que a rodeava._

_"Monnu.."_

_"Hai?" Dessa vez, Monnu não estava distraída, e respondeu ao chamado de Keijin. Ele olhava com um sorriso para a direção do ramo da Rosa do Jardim dos Elfos. [Essa cena me parece muito familiar.. _

_O sorriso foi substituído por uma expressão séria e amarga. Então, ela olhou para a direção em que ele estava olhando, e viu a Rosa do Jardim dos Elfos._

_"Oh não! Não pode ser!" Disse Monnu, assustada._

_A Rosa estava murcha e com a cor negra. Monnu a tocou, acariciando-a. "Como isso pôde acontecer, não é possível.." Disse._

_[Meu Deus... Ei, algo está errado aqui! Eu levei esta Rosa para a vila ontem mesmo, e ela só nasce após 5000 anos! Como ela está aqui de novo, e ainda nesse estado?? Não fazia sentido para ela._

_Então ela se virou, e levou um enorme susto. O Jardim dos Elfos estava completamente... corrompido. As árvores estavam mortas, as borboletas caídas no chão, o pequeno riacho estava ácido, e os animais silvestres_

_estavam loucos, atacando uns aos outros. A brisa fresca se transformou num vento forte que fazia seus longos cabelos voarem em seu rosto, tampando sua visão, e quando a recobrou novamente, os animais silvestres estavam correndo atrás dela, querendo atacá-la._

_Ela correu para Keijin, que ainda tinha a expressão séria e amarga._

_Por de trás de Keijin, ela viu monstros saindo de trás das árvores, que ela reconhecia muito bem._

_"Meus Deus! Então são eles! Eles voltaram!!" Disse ela, apavorada._

_"Keijin, vamos sair daqui! Vamos voltar à vila e avisar aos outros! Não podemos fazer nada agora!"_

_Mas Keijin não se moveu, apenas manteve a expressão séria e amarga. "Keijin-kun, não está me ouvindo!? Temos que sair daqui, agora!!" Disse ela, ainda mais assustada, chacoalhando-o._

_Isso o irritou, e ele se transformou em um monstro, igual os que saíram de trás das árvores._

_Ela se afastou rapidamente, mas quando se deu conta, já estava rodeada de monstros e animais silvestres loucos querendo atacá-la._

"Iie!!!!!!" Deu um pulo da cama, apavorada. O grito que deu chamou a atenção dos outros elfos. Os primeiros a aparecerem foram Keijin e Magroph.

"O que foi Monnu, o que aconteceu??" Perguntou Keijin, preocupado.

Ela olhou em volta e viu que já estava de tarde. Estava em seu quarto, deitada em sua cama, com rostos preocupados a observando. Ela havia tirado um cochilo, cansada, depois do duro treinamento e daquelas imagens que teimavam em aparecer em sua mente.

"Não.. foi nada... foi só um pesadelo."

Todos foram saindo um a um, aliviados.

Mas Monnu não estava totalmente aliviada, pois sabia que aquilo não podia ser só um pesadelo.

[Será.. que está acontecendo de novo?

Ela rapidamente se levantou, trocou de roupa e se dirijiu ao Jardim dos Elfos. Mas quando chegou lá fora, foi impedida, ao ver 5 figuras diferentes, mas familiares, em sua vila.

"Será que nós podemos passar a noite aqui?" Perguntou o monge budista ao Patriaca, que ainda pensava no caso. "Por mais que soe estranho, a sua vila foi a mais próxima que encontramos, depois de uma longa caminhada."

"Feh, eu preferiria ter que andar mais e achar outra vila!" Disse o hanyou.

"Não faça pouco caso, InuYasha! Estamos todos cansados!" Disse Kagome.

"Hum... Tudo bem, vocês podem ficar aqui por hoje." Disse Kashin

Como sempre, Miroku conseguiu convencer o dono do vilarejo a deixá-los dormir ali pela noite, com seu tom e sotaque calmo e gentil, mas com um toque de perversidade.

Monnu ficou para receber os visitantes.

"Estão com fome?" Perguntou gentilmente

"Sim, estamos com muita fome." Disse Shippou.

"Vou preparar algo. Esperem um momento."

Depois de comerem, Monnu se sentou ao lado deles.

"Obrigada pela comida." Agradeceu Kagome. Monnu sorriu. Então, começou a conversar com eles.

"Então, para que exatamente vocês estão atrás dos fragmentos da Shikon?"

"Ora, para me tornar um youkai completo, é claro!" Disse InuYasha, que logo em seguida percebeu que Kagome franziu a sombrancelha para ele.

"Er, bem... Fui eu quem a quebrei." Disse Kagome, substituindo o comentário de InuYasha, mas olhando para o chão, sem graça.

"Hê? Foi você?" Monnu ficou surpresa.

Kagome deu um sorriso sem graça e quis logo mudar de assunto. "E vocês, para que treinam com tanto vigor?" Kagome ficou intrigada quando os viu treinando. Era uma pergunta que queria fazer.

A expressão insegura de Monnu depois da pergunta chamou a atenção deles.

[Vovô confiou neles... Eu devo confiar também, nê?


End file.
